Is This Who I Am?
by Moonshinegirl235
Summary: CharmedInuyasha crossover. Kyoko Halliwell's just discovering who she is after a little incident. She relives her past life, and understands why she must find him. Sequel to An Undying Love. SessOC
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

            Hi.  You may be wondering who I am.  My name's Kyoko. Kyoko Halliwell.  I understand that my name doesn't sound American.  That's because it's not.  You see I'm adopted.  I was left on my parents' doorstep.  My aunt convinced my mom to adopted me.  Thus, the house needed to be remolded.  My sister and I use to share a room.  That was, until the house was done remolding.  Now, I have my own room.  

            Let me tell you about my parents.  My dad's a doctor, although he's not around much.  Actually, he's a Whitelighter.  But, he does work in a hospital, or more like a private clinic.  He has to leave unexpectedly at times.  My mom owns a nightclub.  It's pretty cool, since I get to perform there with my band, and I get to help.  My aunt Phoebe works for a magazine.  She's got her own column.  My aunt Paige use to be a social worker.  She still is.  She went back to work when my siblings and I were old enough to stay home by ourselves.  My brother's a big pain in the ass.  Since he's the oldest, he thinks he runs the house when Dad's not home.  My sister is a complete spoiled brat.  She's the prettiest in our grade, and gets a new boyfriend like every week.  Me, I'm the committed one.  That means, that I'm committed to everything I do.  That includes school, my band, dancing, after school clubs, the school newspaper, yearbook, and the occasional theatre classes.  Yup, that's me.

            Now, there's one little thing that I didn't tell you.  I'm a witch.  It's not just me, my whole family is.  I mentioned earlier that my dad's a Whitelighter.  Well, a Whitelighter is another way of saying Guardian Angel.  My sister, Melinda, and my brother, Wyatt, are part Whitelighter, part Witch.  Me, I don't know.  But, my dad claims that I'm full witch.  But, that's not important.  

            I led a pretty normal life.  I went to school, hang out with my friends, succeeded in school, and had fun.  I'm currently single, but I could care less.  Having a boyfriend isn't that important to me-but it is to my sister.  My brother's in college, so at least he's out of my hair.  But, my life changed that fateful day…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I was working on my article for the school newspaper.  My mom just had a party earlier, since it was her birthday.  It was celebrated about two days late, since she wanted me and Melinda to stay up late, and don't worry about school.   I was up in my room when the last of the guests began to leave.  I suddenly felt something.  It's a hard feeling to describe, but I'll do my best.  It felt as if someone was touching me, seducing me.  But, there was no one in my room but me.  I panicked at first, but then gave in.  It felt as if this feeling was familiar.  I felt a person's hands going up and down my body.  The strangest thing was that this person also had either really long nails, or claws.  My white nightgown slowly slipped off, and I felt a sharp pain on my neck.  I didn't mind, but what happened next I did.  I felt one of those hands going under my panties, and cupping my genital.  I shrieked, and fell off the bed.  Guess my parents heard that, 'cuz the next thing I knew, they came storming into my room.

            "What happened," my dad asked.

            "I don't know," I answered him.

            "Honey, what's that on your neck," mom asked.  I went to my mirror, and saw what looked like fang marks.  This new mark was also bleeding a bit.

            "I don't know," I repeated.

            "Do you think that she's experiencing what I went through," asked my aunt Phoebe.

            "What you went through," asked my aunt Paige, confusingly.  

            "I'll explain later," answered aunt Phoebe.

            "Why don't we deal with this later," insisted my dad.  I went back to bed as everyone left, but my mom.

            "You sure you're going to be okay," she asked.  I nodded.

            "Ok.  Night."  She kissed my forehead, and then left.  I snuggled into my bed, replaying the events that just happened in my head.

Author's note:  Hey.  If you guys out there don't understand Charmed, it's fine.  This is a sequel.  You're gonna have to read An Undying Love, in order to get what's going on.  Bye.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            During the night, I again felt the sensation.  I woke up, and resisted.  I bolted from my position, panting.  Lightly, I rubbed the upper part of my arms, trying to calm myself.  I looked at my clock, and saw that it was around 2.  I nervously laid back down, and went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I woke up, and realized that it was almost 11.  I flew out of bed, realizing that I was going to be late for my rehearsal with the band.  I swiftly got ready, grabbed a piece of toast, put on my rollarblades, and bladed till I got to my friend, Madison's house. 

            "Sorry Maddy," I said as I got to her garage.

            "About time Coco," she answered.

            "Well, since everyone's here, let's get started," replied Nate.  In this band, it was I, a.k.a Coco, Madison, a.k.a Maddy, Nate, and Nicole, a.k.a Nikki.  The music started, and I began to sing.  The rehearsal went on till about 2, and I had to get home.

            "Same time," asked Nikki.

            "Duh.  Try not to be late Coco," answered Maddy.

            "Sure.  Ja." I waved goodbye before I bladed away (Ja is Japanese for goodbye.  This is our way of saying bye, so that no one knows what we're talking about).  When I got home, I saw everyone gathered in the living room.

            'Uh-oh, this can't be good,' I thought.

            "Kyoko, good you're home," spoke my mom.

            "What's wrong," I asked.

            "Nothing's wrong," Melinda answered.  I gave her a quick look like who-asked-you.

            "She's right.  We just want to solve what's going on with you," my dad answered.

            "Nothing's wrong with me," I answered back.

            "We didn't mean it that way.  We meant that maybe your past life is either catching up with you, or it's warning you about something," my mom replied.  I sat down next to her on the couch, and noticed that the Book of Shadows was open.

            "What's this," I asked, pointing to a spell.

            "It's the spell that's going to help you relive your past life," my dad answered.

            "Looks like I have to do this myself, huh," I replied.  Everyone nodded.  I took a deep breath, and began reading.

            "_Remove the chain of time and space, and make my spirit soar.  Let these mortal arms embrace, the life that haunts before."  When I finished, I fell asleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            I saw myself walking through a village, looks like it's an Asian one too.  I go into a shop that I know it's mine, and I see a girl there.

            _'Amarante, go into the woods and get more herbs,'_ I said.  Wow, I just spoke in Japanese.  Weird.  I guess that in my past life, I was Japanese.  When the girl left, I began doing some chores.  Suddenly, I heard a commotion.  I went outside, and saw what it was.

             _"It's been reveled that that awful demon is still around here.  Where?  We do not know yet.  But, tomorrow, first thing in then morning, we will find out, and destroy him and anyone who stands in our way." _ When the individual finished, each villager cheered.  All, but one.

            'I have to warn him.  I have to tell him tonight, or else he'll be killed,' I thought.  Whoa, where did that just come from?  The next thing I knew, I was running onto a path, which led me to a cave.  I ran inside, and found a tall man, maybe around 6 ft, with long silver hair, two magenta colored streaks on his face, golden eyes, a crescent moon on his forehead, and wearing a kimono and armor.  He was asleep.  I walked up to him and sat down next to him, watching him sleep peacefully.  

            'Just look at him, he looks so peaceful.  I can't let him die.  If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself,' I thought to myself.  I then noticed myself crying.  One of my tears landed on his beautiful face, waking him up.

            _'Hitomi, what's wrong,'_ he asked me.

            I was startled that he woke.  

'Oh Sesshoumaru, the villagers found out that you're still here.  How?  I don't know.'

            _'Shhh.  What did they say?'_

            _'They said that they know that you're here, and that they'll going to kill you and anyone who stands in their way.'_

            I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his gorgeous armor.  I felt him push me away; he leaned down, and began to kiss my tear-stained face.  His lips finally found their way to mine.  He kissed me.  Gently at first, but then more passionate.  He tongue licked at my bottom lip, seeking entrance.  I shyly opened, and our tongues danced together.  I gathered enough courage to go and explore inside his mouth.  I tongue licked his fangs, which made him moan.  When we broke for air, he began to trail kisses down my jaw line, neck, and eventually at the crook of my neck.

            'Tonight, I'll become your mate.  Tonight, I'll surrender my body to you.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I woke up with a gasp, panting.  My mom hugged me, and began calming me down.

            "What happened," dad asked.

            "I went back into my past life, and I saw him," I answered.

            "Him," Melinda asked.

            "Remember how I use to get these strange dreams.  Well, I saw him.  The man in my dreams."  I touched the silver, crescent moon necklace on my neck.  This always comforted me.

            "Honey, do you want to go back," my aunt Phoebe asked me.  I nodded, and repeated the spell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I woke up, seeing that Sesshoumaru was sleeping next to me.  Memories of what "happened" earlier came back to me.  A smile was planted on my face.  I noticed a warm object wrapped around my naked form.  I looked down, and saw that it was his tail!  Smiling, I again looked at him, noticing how innocent and beautiful he looked when he was asleep.  I touched his face, brushing away a stray hair.  Sleep came over me, and I gave in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            A noise was what woke us from our slumber.  The noise sounded like angry people.

            _'Oh no,'_ I whispered.

            _'What,'_ asked Sesshoumaru.__

            'The villagers.  They're here to kill you.  I'll try to stall them, so that it'll buy us some time so that you can get away.'

            _'No!  I'm not leaving without you.'_

            _'I don't like this more than you do.  But, please, just trust me, I know what I'm doing.'  _

            The demon cupped my face, and I gently, yet firmly, grabbed his wrists.

            _'Please, just go.  I don't want you to get hurt,'_ I begged.  The demon nodded, and started to put his robes on (same goes with me).  With his robes on, he gave me a final kiss and hug before he left.  I put down the barrier, and went out to face the angry mob.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _'Get out of the way girl!  We don't want you!  It's your demon boyfriend that we want,'_ retorted one of the villagers. 

            _'If you want him, you have to get through me first,'_ I answered back.

            _'We don't want to hurt you,'_ came a voice.  It belonged to Hotaru, the village priestess.  She prepared her bow and arrow, and aimed it at me, with the intention of only to scare me.

            _'Like I said before, you have to get through me.'_  Hotaru held her weapon, and stared at me.  Silence overshowed us all for some time, before a villager got impatient.  He pushed the young priestess aside, took her bow and arrow, and shot it at me.

            _'Goodbye, my love,'_ I whispered before the arrow pierced through my skin, and killing me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I woke up again, gasping.  I started to cry, remembering all what I just experienced.  I felt it.  The arrow piercing my skin, killing my past life.  My mom gave me a hug, whispering words of comfort into my ear.  But, even those words, which use to have so much power over me, didn't work.  I continued sobbing, trying my best to calm down.  But, not matter what I did, I couldn't.  I eventually did when aunt Paige gave me a drink.  I think it was a potion of some sort.  But, it didn't matter.  By the time I was done, I was already calmed. 

            "You're gonna be fine," asked mom.  I gave a quick nod.

            "I'll be up in my room if you need me." Before I went upstairs, my mom told me to take the Book.  I did as I was told, and ran up to my chamber.  I plopped down on the bed, and began flipping through the Book.  I stopped when I got to a particular page.  There, it showed a huge dog demon.  The only flaw was, was that the page was written in Japanese.  I began reading it; I guess that my skills to read this language came back to me when I went back and relived my past life.  The information was astonishing.  It talked about the Inu Youkai.  I finally saw that this demon was the father of Sesshoumaru.

            'Now, the question is, how am I gonna find him again,' I thought to myself.  I heard something fall on my bed behind me.  I turned around, and saw that it was a plane ticket, set for the day after school ended.  As I read it over, it said that this was to drop me off at Tokyo International Airport.  The other strange thing was, was that three more tickets appeared.  They all were heading towards the same destination.  I guess that the other three were for Maddy, Nate, and Nikki.  I looked at my clock; it read 6'o clock.  I reached for the phone, and dialed Maddy's number.  The ringing started and continued for about 4 times before she picked up.

            "Hello," she said.

            "Hey Maddy.  Listen, I got four tickets to Japan.  You want to come with me," I asked.  I heard her cry with joy as she began jumping up and down, and smiled at her childish antic.

            "I'd love to come," she answered.

            "Great.  We'll break the news to Nate and Nikki Monday.  Bye." We hang up.  I looked at the tickets before gathering all of my courage to go and ask mom.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "No, you're not going," my mom retorted.

            "Mom, I'm telling you, these tickets appeared out of nowhere.  Isn't that how aunt Paige found you and aunt Phoebe," I defended.  My mom opened her mouth, and was about to say something when my dad interrupted.

            "She's right Piper."  My mom glared out him, before throwing her hands up in defeat.

            "Fine, fine. She can go."  I jumped up and down with joy, and gave her a kiss on the check.

            "Get out of here," she replied, teasingly.  I ran upstairs, and told aunt Phoebe the good news when I met her on the stairs.

Author's note:  Ok, this is just a note.  Hitomi wasn't the original name.  It was Suzuki.  But, I then found out that Suzuki was a last name, not a first.  So, I changed it.  Sorry for the confusion.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            The weeks flew by so fast, that before we knew it, it was a day before we were leaving for Japan.  Nikki and Nate were both thrilled to have learned about our trip to Japan.  The only problem was, was where were we going to stay.  Our prayers were answered when one of my friends, Kagome-who use to live in San Francisco-offered us to live with her.  Finals were a killer, as was with every final we take every year.  

            I was in my room, packing for the trip.  We were to stay there for the whole summer, as my mom already ordered the tickets for us to get back.  Unfortunately, the earliest she was able to buy was two days before school started.  So, basically, we're there the entire summer.  I sensed my sister at the doorway, as I was born with the gift of sensing others auras.  

            "What do you want Melinda," I asked.

            "Nothing, just tell mom and dad that I'll be out tonight," she answered.

            "Oh no, I'm not doing this again.  You go and do it yourself."

            "Fine!  Selfish bitch."  I smirked as I heard her storm out of my room.  That's my sister for ya.  A knock was heard on the door, and I saw it was my aunt Paige.

            "Hi," I greeted.

            "Hey.  You sure you want to go," she asked.  I gave her an are-you-kidding look.

            "Of course I want to go.  What do you think I am, insane for planning this for two months," I answered.

            "Guess so.  But listen, be careful out there."

            "I will.  I'm going to miss you Aunty." I reached over and gave her a hug.

            "I know.  I'll miss you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was the next day, and all four of us were at the airport, ready to board the plane.  We gave our families our last farewells and hugs, and boarded the plane.

            When we found our seats, I took out my pack of gum for Nikki, and me since we need help with popping our ears when the plane takes off.

            "So, excited," she asked.

            "Definitely," I answered.  We sat there, and waited for the plane to take off.

Author's note: Hey.  Well, here's chapter 4.  I sorta need help.  I'm having trouble deciding whether or not to have Kyoko go through the well or not.  Tell me which idea sounds better. Bye,

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

            The plane landed, and the four of us waited patiently to get off the plane.  Nate had a really bad case of jet lag, for he told us that his legs felt like jello.  We all did, but none was bad as his.  When we gathered our entire luggage, I looked for Kagome.  When we found her, I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

            "It's so good to see you again," she replied.

            "Same here.  This is Madison, Nate, and Nicole."  All three of them waved, and said, "Hi."

            "Come on.  I can't wait for you to meet my family."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            We arrived at Kagome's house, and began to settle in.  Suddenly, I sensed something.  I went outside, and found myself standing outside of the well house.  I went in, and found an old well.  When I touched the well, I received a premonition.  I saw Kagome jumping into the well.  When I snapped out of it, I decided to do the same.  I cautiously jumped in, and found myself surrounded by a blue aura.  I found myself landing on the bottom of the well, but this time I found no latter.  Instead, I climbed out with the help of the vines growing on the sides.  As I climbed, I realized that I wasn't in the well house anymore, but in some foreign time period.  I sat on the edge, wondering how I was going to go back, when I heard a voice coming from the well.

            "Sango, is that you," it shouted.  I looked in, and saw Kagome.

            "No, it's me, Kyoko," I shouted back.  I watched her climb up the well, and wasn't happy with the face she wore.

            "How did she get here," she asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

            "How do you think?  I sensed something, and the next thing I knew, I was here," I answered.

            "Never mind.  Just follow me," she instructed.  I obeyed, and found myself walking towards a village.  She was walking towards one specific hut.  When I went in, I saw 5 people.  Three were guys.  One wore robes of a Buddhist monk, and he looked human.  The other two didn't look human at all.  One had white hair, and had two cat-like ears.  Another was a little boy, but he looked like a fox.  Both guys were wearing traditional Japanese clothing.  One of the women was an old lady, wearing what looked like a priestess' outfit, and another was wearing a traditional kimono.

            "Kagome, who is this," asked the girl in the kimono.

            "Guys, this is Kyoko.  Kyoko, this is Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kaede."  I bowed.

            "It's nice to meet you," I answered.

            "Likewise.  May I ask you a simple request," asked Miroku as he got up.  I nodded.  Big mistake.  The next thing I knew, he grabbed my hands, and asked, "Would you bear my child?"  I was ready to pierce him with my ice crystal, when I saw something hit his head.  It was a giant boomerang, and Sango was holding onto the other end.  I took my hands out of his grasped, and went to sit next to Kagome.

            "How did you get here," asked Inuyasha.

            "I got here from an old well," I answered.  All of them gave me a face of disbelief.

            "Excuse me child, but what is ye's purpose of coming here," asked Kaede.

            "I guess I'm here to find a demon called Sesshoumaru," I answered.  I heard a low growl, and found that it was Inuyasha.

            "Excuse me, but do any of you know a woman named Hitomi," I asked.  

            "I do," answered Kaede.

            "Can you please tell me about her," I asked.

            "Years ago, Hitomi was a well known medicine women.  Many'll go to her for sicknesses, injuries, and other things.  It is said that she fell in love with a demon.  The villagers found out, and were—"

            "Going to kill her.  And, they did," Kyoko finished.

            "Yes, how does ye know?"

            "I'm her reincarnation."  Silence followed my answer.

            "I was wondering if you knew where her grave was," I asked.  Kaede smiled, and gave me the directions.  After I thanked her, I left for the grave.

A.N:  Well?  How was it?  Leave a review.  NO FLAMES.  Bye.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

            I finally reached my destination.  I just stood there, staring at her grave.  All of a sudden, I sensed a demon.  I turned around, prepared to fight, when I saw who the demon was.  It was Sesshoumaru!  I lowered my guard, and stepped aside when he approached.

            "Who are you," he asked.

            "I'm Kyoko.  Kyoko Halliwell.  I'm Hitomi's reincarnation," I answered.  He looked at me, and reached out a clawed hand to caress my face.

            "You do look like her, but you don't smell like her."  He saw the necklace on my neck, and ran his finger over it.

            "How did you get this," he asked.  I looked at what he was referring to.

            "I got this for my 10th birthday.  That's when I began…"

            "You began to what?"  I looked at him straight into the eye.

            "Began to have dreams about you."  His hand touched my face, and I had another premonition.  This one showed of Hitomi and him kissing for the first time.  When I snapped out of it, his hand left my face, as if it touched fire.  I looked at his hand, took it in mine, and kissed it.  His hand slid down to my waist, and pulled me into a deep kiss.  I gladly returned the kiss.  When we broke apart for air, and I realized that his left arm was missing.  An idea popped into my head.  I took out my pocketknife, and was about to cut a piece of his skin when he grabbed my arm.

            "What are you doing," he asked, with a hint of anger and betrayl.

            "I need a piece of your skin so that I can give you a permanent arm," I answered.  He let go of my arm, and offered his good arm to me.  I sliced off a piece of his skin, and told him to hold it for me while I went to gather the ingredients.  When I can back, I prepared the potion, and told him to put the skin in.  When it was completed, I told him to lift the sleeve.  I poured the potion into my hand, and rubbed it onto the stump that was his arm.  When the entire potion was used, I started to gather my things and decided to leave.  Suddenly, I felt his good hand on mine, and he pulled me into his lap.

            "Don't leave.  I lost you once, and I don't want to lose you again," he whispered into my ear.  I nodded, and sat there.

            "It'll come back," I answered.

            "What will come back," he asked.

            "Your arm.  The potion'll make it fully come back.  But, it'll take a while for the arm to return to its original state."

A.N.:  Well?  You all know what to do.  Bye.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:  Hey everybody.  I just wanna thank those who reviewed.  Ok, now down to business.  I'm not gonna write in Kyoko's POV anymore.  I just can't write well, and also I want you readers to read what the others are thinking.  There will be times when the chapter is in Kyoko's POV.  Thanks.

Chapter 7

            Kyoko and Sesshoumaru stayed in their position until the sun went down.  Reluctantly, Kyoko had to leave.

            "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

            "I'm coming with you," he answered.  The young girl gave him a worried look, and nodded her head in approval.  When they arrived at the hut, Inuyasha came running out with Tetsaiga unsheathed and ready to fight.

            "Inuyasha, don't," Kyoko yelled.

            "What the hell are you talking about?  He's my brother, and a dangerous demon.  He could kill us any minute," Inuyasha answered.

            "That's not why I'm here little brother," Sesshoumaru answered.

            "He's here to go home with me," Kyoko answered.  Inuyasha's face, as well as the others, had on a face of shock.

            "Don't worry, he won't hurt anyone," Kyoko explained. 'I'll make sure of it.'  She looked at Kagome, and she nodded in approval.  The young American girl took his hand, and led him to the well.  The demon picked her up, and both went in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kyoko emerged from within the well.  When she got out, she reached her hand into the well, and helped Sesshoumaru out.  Both got out of the well house, and walked towards the house.  As soon as they got in, Kagome's grandpa hit a demon ward on him, which was ineffective.  The young girl led her new boyfriend up to her room, where she gathered her belongings into her suitcases.  Just as she locked up her suitcase, a knock was heard.

            "Come in," she answered.  When the door opened, Maddie came in.

            "Where were you the entire day," she asked.

            "In feudal Japan," Kyoko answered.  Maddie just gave her an expression of confusion.

            "You know that well in the well house?  Well, I went in, and began sensing something.  So, I jumped into the well, and the next thing I knew, I was in feudal Japan."

            "So, why are you leaving?"  
            "I'm gonna be staying there for awhile.  For how long, I don't know."

            "So, you're just going to ditch us?"

            "I'm sorry.  But, I need to find out who I am." 

            "Fine."  Maddie held down her head, and walked out of the room.

            "Ready," asked Sesshoumaru.  Kyoko nodded, and they were off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kyoko was the first to emerge from the well, followed by Sesshoumaru-who had her suitcase.  The young girl helped him out.

            "We're not going to make it to my castle before nightfall," he replied.

            "Then, I guess that we have no choice but to stay with Kagome and the others," Kyoko suggested.  The couple began walking down the path that leads to Kaede's hut.  When they arrived, Kyoko told him to stay outside-she was going to talk to them about their situation.

            Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to notice Kyoko when she entered the hut.

            "What is it," asked Kagome.

            "It's getting late.  I was wondering if, it's possible, that Sesshoumaru and I stay for the night," asked Kyoko.  She heard the growl again, and saw concern on everyone's faces.

            "I promise that he won't hurt anyone."

            "Alright then," answered Kagome.  Kyoko went back out, and came back in with Sesshoumaru.  Everyone began settling in, and getting ready for bed when dinner was eaten.  Kyoko decided to sleep with Sesshoumaru, and the same goes for Kagome and Inuyasha.  Soon, everyone was asleep.

A.N.:  Hey.  You all know what to do.  Sorry for the long wait school has been keeping me pretty busy.  Bye.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


End file.
